


Blood of an Enemy Forcibly Taken

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Hogwarts Fourth Year, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: Harry comes face to face with Voldemort, returned.





	Blood of an Enemy Forcibly Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for your patients with me! I go to school full time so I don't have a whole lot of free time! But I've got a few more planed out that should be coming out relatively soon! 
> 
> On with the show!

Avada kadavra” 

The dust from Cedric’s Daemon settles over Harry, catching and glimmering gold in his hair. Bile rises in his throat and he retches. Tucked around his shoulders Nel shudders so violently he can feel it inside of himself. Harry is pulled to his feet roughly, jerking his shoulder painfully as he is dragged and bound to large crumbling Head Stone. 

Wormtail is muttering to himself, shaking so badly he has trouble tying the knots around Harry and the stone. Nel doesn’t dare reveal herself, instead she recedes farther into his shirt. It is an unlawful, vile, evil thing to touch another’s Daemon with ill intentions in your heart. But there is no guarantee Wormtail will uphold that unspoken vow. When Wormtail drags the rough blade down the center of Harry’s arm he bites his tongue so hard that the taste of blood. Nel sinks her own fangs into the flesh of his shoulder. The pain in his shoulder and mouth make his head spin and he is shivering. 

His clothing, drenched in sweat from the maze are starting to cool from the night air. The maze and hogwarts are a million worlds away as Wormtail swings the knife down in his own wrist and severs his hand from him arm. Someone shouts a horse and terrible “No”. Harry realizes it was him who shouted, tears pricking his eyes. His heart thumping painful in his chest. The tarantula Daemon that had been perched on Pettegrew’s shoulder is twitching violently on the ground, illuminated by the fire around the base of the cauldron. 

Harry shuts his eyes tight, hoping, praying. Let it had drowned, please, let it have died. 

It takes Voldemort what feels like hours to pull himself fully from the cauldron. He’s tall and skeletally thin, his pale skin shining, and snake like. He turns his cold red eyes on Harry, mirth dancing across his lips. “Harry Potter,” the words are hissed, and Harry’s arms prickle with painful goose bumps. “I am going to kill you Harry Potter,” Voldemort tells him, in a whisper as Wormtail’s, pains and moans loudly, cradling his bleeding arm. Harry’s head spins so he bites the inside of his cheek again, it’s raw and sore, but brings his thoughts sharply into focus again. 

Voldemort turns to deal with Wormtail, his back to the Grave Harry is bound to. Weakly, Harry pulls against the ropes. He stops suddenly as the sound of soft hissing reaches his ears. The sound of a massive body, moving slowly through the long grass fills the air as the snake Harry had seen in his dreams comes from the shadows. It curls itself around the grave, pressing against Harry’s ankles, slithering over his sneakers. 

Harry jumps violently as the feeling of cold scales press into his exposed ankle. He braces for the pain, but no pain comes. He realizes as sick rises in his throat, that Nagini, the snake isn’t a daemon. She is just a snake. 

Harry looks back to Voldemort, who is now smiling a sickening smile at Harry. And Harry see that Voldemort does not have a daemon. Voldemort does not have a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons mentioned -
> 
> Harry & Nelvara (snake)  
> Peter & Mallory (Tarantula)


End file.
